Some People Don't Get it and Sluts Never Learn
by Tricycle
Summary: Mizuki hits on Shinji, but Shinji is sort of oblivious.


Some People Just Don't Get it and Sluts Never Learn

By Tricycle

Rating: PG-ish

Pairing: Mizuki/Shinji, some IbuKami at the end

Warning: shounen-ai (boy-boy), a curse word or two might have snuck itself in here...

Notes: This idea was completely jacked from Cheeseburger of Doom's "Got You!". =) Well, maybe not _completely_... but I did get this plotbunny after reading it. (which is a soopa soopa nifty fic, by the way)

.....

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, and Mizuki was bored.

He lounged in the shade of a tree in a corner of the park, poking an ant to death with the point of a stick. Not only was he bored, his self-esteem was suffering a little, too-- he couldn't remember the last time he went on a date, and was desperate for a new boytoy.

Yawning, he stood up and decided to take a trip to the street tennis courts. There was always some fresh meat there.

.....

"Ahh, crap!" Mizuki moaned in dismay after rushing up the seemingly hundreds of steps to the courts. There was absolutely no one here! But how could that be? It was Sunday, clear and sunny, with a nice, cool breeze, an absolutely perfect day for tennis. He imagined at least those tennis-addicted freaks from Seigaku would be here, but no-- not a single ass in sight. In a significantly worse mood, a grumpy Mizuki turned and began to head home to rot in front of his computer-- but not before a solitary boy on a bench caught his eye.

Hn. Must've missed him earlier. Deciding that one kid wasn't worth his time, Mizuki started to walk away again. But he hesitated, biting his lip. He hadn't even _seen_ the other guy's face yet-- what if he was really, really hot? What if he never saw him again after this?

...ahh, what the hell. It couldn't hurt to walk a few steps, and he was never one to pass up on a good opportunity.

The other boy didn't notice as he sauntered over. Too busy talking to himself, it seemed. Hmm... weird, but definitely cute, Mizuki decided. As the boy sitting on the bench turned to swipe a hand across his forehead, Mizuki caught a full flash of his face.

His eyes widened. Whoa. Just... whoa. A grin slowly appeared on his lips. He had _so_ hit the jackpot!

The other kid was a middle schooler and had a tennis bag at his feet, so he was definitely gay, Mizuki confirmed. Falling into his eyes were long, dark blue bangs, which he brushed away irritably with a sweep of his hand. His skin was creamy and pale, his features slightly delicate and girly-looking, his eyes big and almond-shaped, his shell-pink lips barely moving in an indecipherable stream of monotone mumblings. And as for his build-- he was lanky and slim, but the muscles were there.

Ooh, pretty, cut, and _alone_... just Mizuki's flavor. Coming all the way here had definitely been a good idea.

With a sweet smile on his lips, he prepared to plop down beside his next target and make an innocent comment about tennis. Oh, wait-- forgot something. Mizuki reached into his pocket and gave himself a quick spray of A Sensual Shimmer in Lilac Love. Perfume could work wonders, he knew. Next, he pulled a small mirror out of his back pocket and checked his hair. Good thing today was nice and dry, no danger of any frizz at all. But just to be safe, he worked a bit of gel through the dark curls for extra shininess. Lastly, he gave himself a radiant grin in the mirror, making sure his teeth were perfectly white and straight. Wonderful. Showtime.

The other boy apparently didn't notice all the primping and prissing going on in front of him, being too busy holding conversations and arguing with himself. It was more than a little creepy, but his face made up for it, in Mizuki's opinion.

He slinked gracefully into the spot beside the boy and broke the silence (or lack thereof, really).

"Hello. Beautiful day, isn't it?" Mizuki asked in his smoothest voice.

"Been _forever_, he doesn't forget things often, but I hope he didn't 'cause I wouldn't know to wait up or whatever... aah, wish I'd remembered my cell..."

Slightly irritated, the older boy cleared his throat and said again, louder, "It's a nice day, isn't it? Why are you sitting here all alone?" Had he just been _ignored_?? What was wrong? Were his eyelashes not thick and dark enough? He _knew_ he should've swiped on a bit of mascara before leaving the house...

"Hmm?" the blue-haired boy turned quickly, seemingly a little startled by the intrusion. "Oh, hey. Do I know you?"

Mizuki gave his most mysterious-yet-sexy smile. "Not yet... but you will soon. What's your name?"

A perfectly plucked eyebrow twitched as the other boy began talking to himself again. Okay, this weird mumbling thing had _got_ to stop. He took a quick look at the tag on the tennis bag. Ah, Ibu Shinji. Quite a nice name, actually.

"S'cuse me, Ibu-kun. Could you stop doing that? It's a little distracting when I'm trying to talk to you."

"What...? Oh. Sorry." Shinji turned a bit of his attention to the dark-haired boy beside him. "So what do you need?"

"Oh, nothing," Mizuki replied pleasantly. "Just saw you here all alone and wanted to talk. So, you play tennis?"

"Yeah, some." Shinji looked off to the side. A red flag went off in Mizuki's head. Oh no, this meant he was getting disinterested in the conversation! _My, my... I AM getting rusty_. Enough with the formalities, he decided, time to get the flirt on.

"Ah, me too!" Mizuki shifted slightly closer to the other boy. "I'm Mizuki. Singles two at St. Rudolph. You?" He brushed the very tips of his fingers against Shinji's thigh. "Sorry."

"S'okay. Yeah, same-- I'm singles two at Fudomine, though sometimes three."

Mm. The conversation was picking up a little better. Mizuki smiled, sidled just a little closer, and said, "Interesting, maybe we'll play against each other sometime." Twirling his favorite curl around his finger, he added, "Would play you right now, but I didn't bring my racket, you see, and I don't want to get all sweaty and smell bad." He hoped Shinji got the hint-- compliment his perfume, of course. It was rather expensive.

"Ahh, it's okay. We can play sometime later."

Mizuki's heart jumped and he tried to not let his excitement show. Ooh! Did Shinji just imply that he wanted to date him?_ Yes!!_ The ol' charm always worked. He preened, and again brushed his fingers against Shinji's thigh, more obviously this time.

"So, are you saying we should meet up later?" he asked slyly, roping him in.

"Yeah, sure. I like tennis. I want to see how you play."

Mizuki frowned. Hmm, it seemed that was a prod in the wrong direction. "I meant... things other than tennis too, maybe,"

Shinji frowned a little as well. "Like what? I don't even know you, or what you like to do, other than tennis." He was confused. Why was this random stranger asking him if he wanted to do something together? Was he one of those crazy stalker-rapists? You could never be too careful...

"Well, then we should get to know each other a little better," Mizuki purred sultrily, scooting even closer. He was now up against Shinji's side. Then, he ran his fingers across the other boy's thigh for a third time.

"Wind's strong today," Shinji commented. "It keeps blowing you up against me. And be careful with whatever you're holding; you keep dropping it in my lap. Better put it in your pocket or something."

Mizuki's eyebrow twitched again. Was he _that_ dense?!

Apparently so, as Mizuki replied, "Actually, I'm not doing that on accident."

Shinji gave him a suspicious look. "You're not? What, are you trying to steal my money now? Y'know, I left my wallet at home so it's no use..."

Mizuki supressed the urge to sigh and slap himself. "_No_, Ibu-kun." Jesus!! Just how obvious could he _get_?! Subtle flirtation was definitely _not _the key with this one, so he changed track.

"I like you." Now, that was hopefully blatant enough. "Do you like me?"

Shinji ran a hand through his hair and looked away. "Well, yeah, of course, though you're a little weird. You seem nice," he replied indifferently.

Mizuki wanted to tear his own hair out by the roots. No, no, no, no, _no!!_ God! How obvious would he have to be?! Just how dense _was_ this boy?!?

"I meant, like... do you want to date?" Now there was definitely no way Shinji could confuse _that_ with anything else.

"................ date what?" Shinji was confused. They had just learned about carbon-dating and half-lives of radioactive elements in school. Was this Mizuki some sort of weird super mad scientist?

Argh!!!! _NO!!!!_ As sweetly as he could manage, Mizuki replied, "Sorry, that wasn't what I meant. Perhaps I should be more specific. I mean, like, the two of us date. Romantically."

"Oh." Shinji paused. "...date who?"

Mizuki suspected both his eyebrows were twitching like mad, which couldn't be attractive. "Me, Ibu-kun."

"..." another pause. "So _who_ are you going to date?" Why was Mizuki telling him this? Why should he care?

The St. Rudolph princess wanted to cry. Jesus! Was this kid _straight_ or something?!? But he was determined not to give up-- he _was_ going to nab this very attractive-yet-stupid kid with blue hair. He _will_.

Apparently _obvious_ flirtation wasn't going to work either. Mizuki decided it was time to go all out. Total slut mode _on_.

He grabbed his water bottle and pretended to take a drink, then proceeded to spill it all over himself and his shiny purple shirt. "Ahh!!" he shrieked. "Ohmygosh, I have to go to a thing today and I just got water all over myself-- can I borrow your shirt??" Oh, this was so _shameless_-- Mizuki smirked-- yet so _fun_.

Shinji looked like him like he was crazy. "_What?!_ I'm _wearing_ my shirt... besides, it's just water. It'll dry in, like, five seconds in this sun."

Mizuki wept. What did he have to do? Would he have to _grope_ the other boy for him to understand?! Well, if it works.. he reached one hand behind Shinji and was about to grab his ass--

"Shinji!" A voice called. Mizuki froze in mid-grope.

"Ah," Shinji's face brightened. "Kamio!!" He stood up quickly, and Mizuki ended up grabbing air instead of ass.

The redhead running towards them stopped and hunched over, gasping for breath. Then, he looked up at Shinji and grabbed his hand. "Sorry I was late-- traffic was _so damn bad_, then that dumbass monkey Momoshiro kept trying to make me play a game with him..."

"S'okay." The two shared a quick kiss. "C'mon, let's go."

"Wait, Shinji..." Kamio took notice of Mizuki, sitting on the bench and absolutely just _gaping_ at the couple. "Who's this?"

Shrugging, Shinji said, "Some guy from Rudolph named Mizuki."

Kamio narrowed his eyes at the black-haired boy. Unlike Shinji, he knew Mizuki's reputation. "What were you doing with him?"

"Not much, We were just talking, sort of."

"About what?"

"Hmm..." Shinji tapped a finger against his lips and thought. And thought. And thought. "............ I forgot," he finished finally.

Kamio sighed. "You should really pay more attention to things, Shinji." With that, the two boys walked off together.

Mizuki stared at their retrateing backs, eyes still huge with shock.

_ Whoops._

He forgot about that-- Mizuki was above stealing other people's boyfriends. Sort of. Sometimes. Not really. No. Only if the other guy looked like he could beat the shit out of him. Like this one. He had heard stories about the Fudomine thugs and gangsters.

Mizuki stood up and started towards the bowling alley for more boyflesh, this time keeping in mind to ask if they were single first.

People like him never learned, really.

.....

Yes, I know it says Mizuki/Shinji at the top even though it's one-sided, but ff.net eats my plus signs. ;x;

-Tricycle  
6.03.04


End file.
